


out damned spot

by lostinthefire



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and blood have never gotten on that well</p>
            </blockquote>





	out damned spot

**Author's Note:**

> for whitecollar100 and I managed wordcount this time!

Peter's blood is on his hands.

It stains them, seeps into his pours and doesn't let him go. It's there just under the surface and it makes him sick. Oh god how it makes him utterly and completely sick.

The gunshot wasn't lethal but it didn't matter. Peter was shot and Neal still had to help him and the blood still got on him. He knows it could have been worse but the blood is going to haunt him all the same.

It hums inside him, mixing with his own until there's no telling the difference and he knows that this is his panicked brain, knows that he scrubbed all the blood long ago and all he's doing is making his hands raw but he can't help himseolf. It's a near compulsion at this point. Scrub, look down,, see more, srub again. Rinse and repeat.

He closes his eyes and he can feel it, taste it in his mouth and that's hwen he really knows he's being unreasonable.

But he can't help it. He just hates it, hates the sight of it, the smell, the feell of it on his hands.

They treble and he tries to make himself stop scrubbing but it's hard. He forces himself to only because he knows his hands are starting to go raw and he doens't want the questions. Peter deserves their atteion now,, not him.

He takes a breath, steps away from the sink and walks back into the waiting room like nothing's wrong and sits with Elizabeth, comforting her as they wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me elsewhere:  
> [My DW](http://rootsofthestories.dreamwidth.org) (which I use regularly)  
> [My Tumblr](http://analtarofstars.tumblr.com/) (which I am very rarely on)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/harvestgraces) (which I am on at random)


End file.
